Devices of the foregoing nature are well known in the prior art, and commonly comprise a flexible member such as a cord for supporting a load, and a reel having a peripheral surface on which the cord is wound. The reel has axially opposed ends, and a pair of generally cylindrical handles for grasping project outwardly from the respective ends, the handles and peripheral surface all being concentric.
The device is used in various ways in exercizing the wrists, one common way involving the alternate rotation of the wrists through an angular interval of about 180 degrees in a manner to wind the cord onto the reel, thereby raising the load. In the majority of the prior art devices the reel has a rotational axis of symmetry, and the effort required to raise the load is constant. For those persons in whom the wrists have substantially different strengths, it is desirable that a different effort be required for each wrist.
Another common exercize involves flexing of the elbows and the wrists, with the device being held stationary relative to the hands. Again, this will engender the rotation of the device through an angle of approximately 180 degrees and accordingly a winding of the coil on the reel, requiring a first effort. It will additionally require a second effort from the elevation of the device as a whole. It is desirable to provide a means for changing the ratio of the first and second efforts, according to the relative degree of efforts desired to be applied through the wrists and the forearms.
It is an object of my invention to provide an improved wrist exercizing device of increased versatility for exercizing.
It is another object of my invention to provide an improved wrist exercizing device wherein the effort to lift a given load varies with rotation of the device between a maximum and a minimum value.
It is still another object of my invention to provide an improved wrist exercizing device of the foregoing type wherein the ratio between the maximum and minimum values can easily be presettably selected.